Beck and Jade love story
by Lover1777
Summary: How Beck and Jade met and what made there relationship so strong and how a couple stayed together
1. Beck and Jade meet

**Okay I realize Beck and Jade are over but I really wanted to make this. And I realize I haven't wrote for a while but here you go I ran out of ideas for the last one I might come up with more later. Plus there is a time difference between the P.O.V's sometimes. **

**Beck's P.O.V**

I'm so excited I just started a new school called Hollywood Arts for actors, singers, dancers you name it. But I got the audition I nailed it I've loved acting since I could remember as soon as I could talk my mom signed me up for acting class. But I saw the hottest girl ever she has brunette hair with blond highlights she was wearing a pink cardigan and bright yellow pants with a bright yellow headband she was HOT! So I went to talk to her and found out her name is Jade West her talent is singing so we are gonna have dinner in my RV and I am gonna cook.

**After Dinner**

"Beck me and Richie are gonna be in the house okay?" My mom said

" Sure" I said

You see Richie and my mom recently got married and he is messed up he hits me every night after he gets to drunk to know up from down but all I know is my mom loves him so I put up with all the Bruises and Black Eyes I just get in a lot of "fights" at school that's why I had to switch schools twice since they got together.

**Jade's P.O.V**

I met this awesome guy named Beck he just transferred to HA and he Cooks, Acts, is cute, and thinks I'm too good for him he is amazing and he doesn't have anything wrong with him (that I know of) but he cooked Mac and Cheese and it was the best I had ever had and he didn't ever mention any of his exes or anything he only talked about cool stuff he knows how to hold a conversation better than anyone I know including Cat but that is because she only talks about the first thing she sees or hears or about her crazy brother who does weird things. He is also the first guy I've met who isn't full of himself. But I kinda forgot to tell him about my boyfriend Bryce.

**Beck's P.O.V **

**3:27 am**

" BOY GET UP NOW!" Richie said as he yanked Beck out of bed.

" What" I said as a sudden pain rushed to my arm he threw me out into the road and jumped down on my ribs I hear a loud crack then he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the car.

" LOOK AT THAT " he pointed to a scratch that would only be seen by using a microscope.

" I don't see anything" I said

And I probably shouldn't have said anything cause dropped me on the cold cement and I heard his engine rev then he pulled forward onto me then I heard cracks in my arms and my leg then he pulled back and I heard four more cracks where my ribs were. I screamed but I couldn't get anything to come out then he sat on top of me and punched me until my face went numb. Then I passed out and woke up to the sound of my mother and Jade screaming I tried to sit up but I couldn't it hurt way too much to even blink all I could do is watch my mother and Jade cry that's when Richie came out.

" I thought you went to get the paper!" he said harshly

" Look at him I called an ambulance they'll be here shortly"

He tried to put on a shocked face but failed my mom and Jade got up to get an ice pack and pillows and Richie came over and said

" You tell your mom anything you'd be dead before they find your body you got that?"

I very slowly nodded my head hoping someone heard that but sadly no one did. As soon as the ambulance got there I was already starting to get over the pain until they moved me I was in agony not only that but my mom was crying all over me she kinda does that but I don't mind.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

When I went to walk with Beck to school I heard someone crying so I ran over it was Beck's Mom and right next to her was a bruised and bloody Beck I ran over and felt his wrists, chest, and neck he was breathing luckily, I did the first thing that came to mind cried I called the ambulance and they said they'd be right over just after that Richie came out and started fighting with Beck's Mom I kinda sat there and when he saw me he winked WHAT A CREEP! When the ambulance arrived they picked Beck up and put him in the back and his mom climbed in she motioned for me to come in so I did. I totally forgot about school and even if I didn't the only thing I could think about is Beck.

When we got to the hospital Beck was passed out I followed as they wheeled him into the room and set him on the bed they told me to wait in the hall for a little bit to give him some "alone time." I waited in the hall for a while and then remembered SCHOOL! I grabbed my purse and ran down the hall almost broke my ankle in my heels I pressed the button on the elevator and waited when it opened I ran inside and went to the bottom I ran out the door and hailed a cab no cab came I realized I was only three blocks from school so I walked.

**Becks P.O.V.**

When Jade was at the hospital she was just so beautiful she was wearing sparkly black cardigan, red shorts, sparkly black heels and she curled her hair oh brother she was HOT! She really loves me and I love her oh yeah and I can leave and go to school I have casts and everything and a wheelchair I'm gonna wait to go to school. My moms in the cafeteria so I'm gonna wait for a bit it hurts to move so I've been checking out the when I see just how weird HA is, a puppet has an account his name is Rex this gonna be a good school for me. :)


	2. Bryce

**Okay later it will explain why Jade started wearing black and dyed her Hair okay so dont judge quite yet O.K thanks :)**

**Jade's P.O.V**

When I got to school Bryce was there he jumped up and kissed me

"Jade where you been" he asked

" With the new kid Beck" I answered

He punched me right in the jaw I yelped but within the three years we've been dating I learned it was no good.

"Oh so now you dating other guys!" He asked angrily

People started crowding and pointing

"Honey your creating a scene please do this later." I pleaded

He punched me in the gut then the face then the gut I fell to the ground whimpering he just walked away then he turned around and said

"Don't you ever hang out with Beck again"

I blacked out.

**No ones P.O.V**

It had been 6 weeks since Beck got the call from Jade he had dropped out of HA and was locking himself in his room and away from the outside world he never wanted to leave his little world. Meanwhile Jade was getting beaten by Bryce everytime he even thought she was thinking about Beck it was horrible .

**Beck's P.O.V**

I can't sleep everything I think about leads to Jade she was just so beautiful I was in love with her and she cheated on me she's a great con artist that's for sure I just I can't believe she would do this I thought she loved me. Just then my phone rings I thought it was my mom telling me dinners ready but no it was Jade.

"Um Hello?" I stammered

"Beck is anyone listening" she whispered

"No it's just me" I said

"Bryce is trying to kill me!" She said then screamed bloody murder


End file.
